


Costumes and Kisses

by wootar519



Series: SuperCorp-tober Prompt Series [25]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kara is a mess, Lesbian Lena Luthor, M/M, Suit, Supercorptober2019, Useless Lesbian Kara Danvers, everyone knows Kara Danvers is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootar519/pseuds/wootar519
Summary: The SuperFriends throw a halloween party complete with costumes, alien booze, and card games.SuperCorp-tober Day 25 Prompt: Suit





	Costumes and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s a bit early but I got this idea when I was stuck for others… so enjoy this halloween superfriends AU. I do apologize for this being a day late, things were crazy yesterday. I am hoping I can get the other one posted today as well so I am back on track!

Alex went upstairs to get Kara, surprised that she had to practically drag her sister downstairs considering the whole Superfriends halloween party was in fact her idea. Alex was impressed by how everyone was dressed since she had already seen everyone. Brainy and Nia had both come has slices of pizza, which Kara gathered was Brainy’s idea. Winn was obviously some version of The Doctor while he likely all but forced James to dress up as a Tardis, and for reasons unknown to Kara Barry was dressed as Vibe while Cisco wore a Flash outfit.

“Remind me again why you wanted to dress up as the Arrow?” Alex asked as she followed Kara down from upstairs.

“I wanted to try being The Flash but Cisco called dibs, besides Barry’s suit didn’t really work. His suit is very tight.” She explained.

“It’s almost the same as yours.”

“Nope, it’s a different kind of tight.” Kara spoke pointedly. “Don’t ask me how it just is. And besides you’re one to talk, you went as the Terminator.”

Alex scoffed. “Because it’s the best movie ever! Plus Kelly agreed to be Sarah Conor so….” Alex trailed off as they came to the part of the stairs where they could see into the living room. Giving a quick scan, Kara still in front of her she raised a brow. “Looks like Lena decided to go as Supergirl, did she borrow your suit?” Alex asked, Lena had been the only one not to have already arrived when Alex went up to get Kara.

“What?” Kara questioned in confusion as she too looked into the room. She saw Lena across the room who was indeed in a Supergirl outfit, her old one, with the tall red boots and the short red skirt. While the shirt fell a little differently on her it hugged her curves in all the right ways, her long black hair having been curled slightly at the bottoms to more closely resemble how Kara wore her hair.

Kara was so mesmerized by the sheer beauty of the friend she had all but admitted to falling in love with that she missed a step, instantly throwing her off balance and was too focused on Lena to even considering her superspeed to recover. She all but flew off the stairs, crashing head first into the wall, causing a picture frame to fall and smash over her back, leaving a dent in the drywall, and having the entire room gasp before falling into silent worry, the only noise being music playing in the background of the situation.

“For the love of Rao.” Kara mumbled

“Oh my god Kara are you okay?” Lena’s concerned voice met her ears and soon her friend was next to her.

Kara pulled herself into a sitting position, glancing behind her to see Alex, trying and failing miserably, to hold in laughter at what she could only assume was her sisters massive gay panic.

“I’m fine. Just a bruised ego.” Kara assured as she looked up at Lena, swallowing audibly at the sight of her face so close. She cleared her throat awkwardly, standing up and giving everyone a small wave. “Hi guys, how is everyone?” She asked.

Thankfully for her the party was just their close friends so no one questioned her ability to literally put her head through the wall.

Lena let out a relieved breath at Kara being alright, taking a moment to look over her costume. “Since when is Robin Hood into leather?” Lena asked with a smile, the rest of the party returning to how they were previously.

“What?” Kara asked confused as she followed Lena’s glance down to her costume. “Oh no no I’m not Robin Hood, I’m Arrow, he’s a superhero from Barry and Cisco’s Earth.”

“And what exactly does this Arrow do?” Lena asked curiously.

“I don’t know everything, I know when he started he took back the money people at stollen.” She spoke, keeping her eyes on Lena’s face so as not to be caught staring.

Lena raised an eyebrow and gave her an amused smile. “So Robin Hood?” She joked.

Kara laughed. “I guess so yeah.” She cleared her throat, fighting the blush threatening to cover her cheeks. “What about you? That’s an interesting costume choice.”

Lena beamed at Kara, not at all ashamed of her choice of outfits. She had spent enough time with Kara to know the older woman was very likely in love with her, and she was not above making things just a little difficult for her friend. “Why do you not approve?” She asked, tilting her head questioningly.

“No I absolutely approve, I mean, it looks good on you. I don’t, I don’t mind other people wearing it.” She stuttered pathetically through the response, her entire mouth felt dry, yet she had to keep swallowing in order to get words to form properly.

Lena smirked proudly. “Well I’m no Girl of Steel but I hope I didn’t do any injustice.”

“Nope.” Kara spoke as she coughed gently.

“Lena!” Barry’s voice called from across the room. “Can you settle an argument for us?” He asked, he and Winn were currently arguing over something, she guessed either science or sci-fi related.

“I’ll be right back.” She smiled as she left Kara, knowing for a fact the blonde was watching her.

“Maybe you should just ask her out.” Alex whispered to her sister.

Kara jumped about two feet in the air. “Rao Alex! Don’t sneak up on me like that.”

Alex held back a smirk. “Kara you have superhearing, and I wasn’t even sneaking up behind you. Are you that distracted by Lena’s ass?” She spoke, jabbing her sister in the ribs.

Kara crumbled slightly before whipping around to face Alex. “I was not distracted by anything, and can you not talk about her like that?”

“Like what?” Alex asked as she took a sip of the drink she had acquired.

“I don’t know, just don’t talk about her ass,” Kara mumbled. “besides you have a girlfriend.”

Alex rolled her eyes as Kelly came up beside her, wrapping her arm around Alex’s waist. “Has she admitted to checking out Lena’s ass yet?” Kelly questioned, causing Alex to snort and Kara to scoff.

“Will you both stop it, I don’t- I’m not.” Kara huffed, knowing it was useless.

“Why don’t you just kiss her already?” Kelly questioned.

“Because what if she doesn’t feel the same way? What if it ruins our friendship, I can’t lose her.”

Kelly’s expression softened as she realized how truly terrified Kara was by the prospect of losing Lena. “That’s not going to happen for two reasons, one after everything you’ve been through I can’t see Lena leaving you over anything, and two that woman is so madly in love with you I’m surprised she’s not combusted yet.”

“She’s not in love with me.” Kara sigh.

Kelly laughed. “Yes Kara, she is. I would stake my professional reputation on that.” She spoke truthfully. She watched as Kara’s crinkle formed between her eyebrows, a telltale sign that the blonde was deep in thought over what she had just said.

Lena made her way back to the group of them, leaving Barry and Winn arguing about something else. “They were arguing about Star Trek compared to Star Wars, I had to side with Winn on that one, obviously Star Wars is the superior series.” Lena spoke nonchalantly. “What have you guys been talking about?” She asked looking between Kara who still had her crinkle, Alex who couldn’t stop smirking, and Kelly who seemed to be waiting for some sort of breakthrough.

“Oh just some things about Kara and her feelings.” Alex spoke coyly as she watched her sister’s eyes dart towards Lena briefly.

“Alex.” Kara hissed, blush burning at her cheeks.

“Darling is there something you want to talk about?” Lena questioned, noticing Kara glancing at her again.

Kelly leaned in close to Alex. “3, 2, and 1.”

As soon as she reached 1 Kara spun towards Lena, placed a hand on either one of her shoulders and pulled her close, kissing her. She felt Lena stiffen in shock for half a second before her hands she relaxed, her arms going around Kara’s neck as she returned the kiss

When they eventually broke apart, the wolf whistles and cheers from their friends were still going on around them, Winn’s arms up in the air victoriously. “HA! Pay up losers.” He grinned as everyone else grumped and handed him 20$ bills.

“You bet on us?” Kara asked as she faced the group.

“You bet we did. I had Christmas.” J’onn spoke as he handed Winn the money. “I had New Years.” Kelly admitted as she too handed Winn a bill, the man growing happier as he took money from everyone.

“I said all it would take was the costume.” Winn admitted. “I’m so happy I was right.”

Barry glanced over the two of them. “This has some serious Earth-X vibes going on.” He laughed as he went to give Kara a congratulatory hug.

Kara returned the embrace, grimacing slightly at the memory of her alter ego and Oliver’s together. “Yeah let’s just forget that was ever a thing.” She laughed along with Barry.

She turned back to Lena, chewing her lip gently. “Sorry.” She apologized, realizing she had put Lena on the spot in front of everyone.

Lena smiled confidently. “You don’t ever have to be sorry for kissing me like that.” She smiled.

Kara laughed gently, kissing her playfully again. “Happy Halloween.” She grinned.

Lena smiled brightly. “Happy Halloween Kara.” 


End file.
